Partners & Lovers
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Dudley Puppy's been having sexual dreams about his partner; Kitty Katswell. He comes up with a conclusion, that he loves her. Should he tell her about his dreams. Will she take it likely or will she call him an idiot. Rated M. Chapter 2 up!
1. Partners & Lovers

_**Partners & Lovers**_

_**Dudley Puppy been having sexual dreams about his partner & best friend; Kitty Katswell. He comes up with a conclusion, that he loves her. Disclaimer I do not own TUFF Puppy or any of its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, but if I did own them, the show would have two hour & a half movies/specials, merchandise, and it would be on a better network.**_

It was a peaceful and quiet night in Petropolis. Not much was happening mainly because it was in the middle of the night and almost all of the city's citizens were in bed fast asleep. All except for TUFF's Dudley Puppy.

He was still up in his room, talking to his friends and looking at pictures on his Headpage account. He sees one of his friends account. The account belong to his female partner & best friend; Kitty Katswell.

"I wonder, what Kitty have on her account?" Dudley said. "She did receive my friend request and I accepted hers. Let's see what she got."

Then he clicks on Kitty's name and he sees her account and statues.

"Wow! Kitty's got plenty of pictures from the shit she did!" Dudley said as he clicks onto a picture that had her and Dudley standing ontop of Snaptrap's head. Then he reads on what was on the caption.

"_'This is me & my partner; Dudley Puppy after we just defeated Snaptrap from destroying the city with his robot. We sure kicked his ass!'_" Dudley read. "Yep! We sure did!"

Then he looks at Kitty's curvy leg & foot crushing Snaptrap's tiny skull and starts thinking to himself.

"Mmmmmm! Kitty sure has some sexy legs!" he thought to himself as he clicks out of that picture and onto another folder of Kitty's pictures.

This folder had Kitty just plain relaxing and having fun with her friends.

"Oooh! I like this one!" Dudley said as he clicks on a photo of Kitty wearing a skimpy black & dark green cheerleader outfit and she was holding some dark green pom-poms. "Looks like, she's doing her gloating dance! Oh man! This is so hot! And that skirt is so fucking skimpy!"

Then he clicks on another picture of Kitty wearing her black bikini top & bottoms and she & two other cat girls were relaxing on blankets at the beach. One of the cat girls looked exactly like Kitty, except she had red fiery hair, black eyes and she was in a dark blue bikini top with black bikini bottoms. The other cat girl had orangish fur, brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue bikini top & bottoms.

"That girl with the fiery red hair must be her sister." Dudley said as he reads the caption. "_'I'm maxin' & relaxin', & chillin' at the beach with my twin sister; Roz Katswell & Lindsey Wells. Don't we look hot!?'_ I say, you do!"

Then Dudley heard a door open from the hallway.

"Oh shit! That must be mom!" he whispers. "It's a good thing, that I have my door locked! So, she won't burst in on here and start her nagging shit!"

He looks at the time.

It was 1:45 AM.

"Damn! It's getting late!" Dudley said. "I need to get to bed. I need to get up and go to work in the morning!"

Then he logs off his Headpage account and turns off his computer. He walks over to his racecar bed and hops into it. Not long after, he falls asleep.

* * *

It then shows TUFF and the TUFF cubicals.

Both Dudley & Kitty was working on their computers.

Kitty turns to him.

"Hey Dudley." she started. "Aren't you glad that the Chief put just the two of us on the graveyard shift?"

"Hell yeah, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I didn't know there was a graveyard shift. Hell, I didn't know, there was a 3 am."

Kitty laughs from what Dudley had said.

"Silly." she said as she laughs.

"I am not silly, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"No. I mean the way you act is cute, Dudley." said Kitty.

"Oh. Okay then, Kitty." replied Dudley.

Kitty laughs.

"You're so funny, Dudley." she said.

Then Dudley yawns.

"God! I am so fucking bored!" he said. "There's nothing to do!"

Kitty then turns to him.

"I know something that we can do, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What is it?" asks Dudley.

"I can strip for you!" Kitty said amoursly.

Dudley's eyes go wide.

"You mean; take off your clothes?" he asks.

Kitty nods.

"Yeah!" she replies.

"All of them?" Dudley asks as he starts to smile a little bit.

"Yes!" Kitty said erotically as she nods.

"Oh! Okay then!" Dudley exclaims with wide eyes. "Go ahead and do it then, Kitty!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she reaches for the zipper on her spy suit jacket and unzips it until it was completely unzipped and open. She takes it off and tosses it away. Then she takes off her white sweater and tosses it ontop of the spy jacket.

Dudley's mouth falls open.

"Sexy black bra!" he utters.

"You like what you see?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley responded.

"You like me without my jacket & shirt, don't you?" Kitty asks.

Dudley nods quickly.

"Then I should continue!" Kitty said as she takes off her white gloves.

She tosses the gloves aside and stands up. She starts taking off her pants slowly and sexually.

"Oh god!" Dudley said as he looks at Kitty's beautiful booty. "What a sexy ass!"

Kitty tosses her pants aside.

"Now to take off these boots!" she said in a sexy tone.

Then she takes off her white high heeled boots and tosses them aside onto her pile of clothes on the floor.

Kitty was just in her lacey black bra and lacey black panties.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "You look so good, Kitty baby!"

Kitty laughs amoursly.

"Thank you, Dudley sweetie." she said. "Now how about we makeout!?"

"OH YEAH!" exclaims Dudley loudly.

Then Kitty gets onto Dudley's lap as he puts his hands onto her sexy waist.

"Ready, babe?" he asks.

Kitty put her soft hands onto his face.

"You bet your ass, I am!" she said.

Then they both started kissing each other passionately.

"Mmmmmm. Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmmm. Kitty!" Dudley said.

"I love the Graveyard shift!" Kitty said.

"Me too, Kitty!" Dudley started. "We don't get to go out & stop villains. There's no one around to irritate the hell out of us. And the best part of all. We can makeout all we want without any consequences!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "And we can do other things too without getting in trouble."

Dudley then thinks what Kitty meant.

"Oh! I get what you're talking about now, Kitty!" he said. "Let's continue this, shall we?"

"Yes!" Kitty said.

Then they both get back to kissing as Dudley slaps Kitty's sexy booty.

"Mmmm!" Kitty mutters as she started to play with Dudley's ears.

"Oh baby!" Dudley said. "I like that!"

"If you like that." Kitty started. "Then you'll really gonna like this!"

Then she rubs her hand down the length of Dudley's front. He sighs happily.

Kitty smiles warmly at him.

"Awww, does my Dudleykins like that?" she asks in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley replies. "This is like my junior & senior years at high school all over again."

"I bet this is gonna be like your senior prom!" Kitty said.

Then she slides her hand further down to Dudley's groin and starts rubbing it.

Dudley throws his head back in sure pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" he moans. "This feels so fucking good, Kitty!"

"Great!" Kitty said as she keeps rubbing his groin. "Now, get hard for me!"

She keeps rubbing, until Dudley's member comes out all hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually as she wraps her fingers around his hard member. "Someone grew up, didn't he?"

"I guess he did." Dudley said as he smiles.

Then Kitty starts stroking his cock while she unclips her bra.

"Oh man!" Dudley exclaims. "This is getting hot!"

Kitty let the bra fall off and she shows off her size 44D breasts at him.

"Sexy, big breasts!" Dudley said in a monotone trance-like voice.

"Do you like my sexy breasts, Dudley?" Kitty asks sexually.

Dudley nods quickly like an idiot.

"Good!" Kitty said as she continues stroking Dudley's member. "Now, I'm really to be fucked!"

Then she lets go of Dudley's boner in Dudley's disgust and started taking off her black bikini panties. Soon the panties were off.

"Ready, Duds baby?" Kitty asks as she tosses the panties to the pile of her clothes.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

"Good!" Kitty said. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Then she gets onto his hard member and she started thrusting her hips as Dudley does the same thing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT & WET!" Dudley said as he thrusts into her womanhood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG & HARD!" Kitty said as she thrusts her hips.

Dudley thrusts into her harder and faster. He was enjoying this whole lot.

"Oh, Kitty!" he said. "I've been dreaming of this moment, since the first day we met!"

"Me too, Dudley!" Kitty said erotically as she thrusts her hips faster. "You're bigger and better than that lame old Eric, the water delivery guy!"

"Hell, yeah!" Dudley said as he started to massage on her huge breasts. "Mmmmm! I love these big-ass breasts!"

"Mmmmmm! Thank you, Dudley baby!" Kitty said. "It sure does feel good!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Kitty!" Dudley said as he keeps thrusting in and out of her as he massages her breasts.

Kitty keeps thrusting her hips faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! This feels good!" she said.

"Yes it does!" Dudley said.

Then Dudley matched his rhythm with Kitty's. Kitty moans sexually in pleasure as her partner thrusts his doghood in & out of her at a quick pace. Dudley was glad to hear his partner's moans and gasps. He wanted to make Kitty scream out his name, so he went faster & harder into her pussy.

"Scream my name, Kitty!" Dudley shouted. "SCREAM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers loudly.

"Who do you love!?" Dudley asks her as he thrusts into her at a quick pace.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers as she throws her head back.

"Who do you want to get married to!?" asks Dudley.

"YOU, DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers erotically.

"Who do you wanna have a family with!?" Dudley asks.

"YOU, DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers as she sticks her tongue out in ecstasy. "I want to be with you forever!"

"Good!" Dudley said as he pounds into her at quick lightning speed and rubs her sexy black hair. "Your hair is so silky & wonderful!"

"Thank you, Dudley baby!" Kitty said erotically. "I use the finest shampoo!"

Dudley thrusts into her at really quick speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" he said as she massages her breasts. "You're so hot, sexy, & beautiful!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU, DUDLEY!" Kitty exclaims erotically. "And you're so strong, hot, & handsome!"

"THANK YOU, KITTY!" Dudley shouted as he thrusts his rod in & out of Kitty at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Dudley shouted. "So, do you want it!? Do you want my cum!?"

He pounds into her at quick lightning speed.

"HUH!? DO YA!?" he shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YES! I WANT IT ALL, DUDLEY BABY!" Kitty shouted as she wraps her tail around his waist while she rides on him rougher. "PLEEEEASSE!? PURRRRRRRRRR!"

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley shouted as he pounds into her at quick lightning speed. "I'm about to explode!"

They both go at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his semen deep into Kitty's insides and tugs on her breasts hard.

Splash after splash of Dudley's cum inside her maded Kitty go over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically as she releases her juices onto Dudley's member extremely hard.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley sighs as he finishes cumming in her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty sighs sexually as she finishes cumming. "Oh, Dudley. I really enjoyed that. I love you!"

Then she gives him a kiss on his lips.

"I really enjoyed that too, Kitty!" Dudley said. "And I love you too!"

Then he kisses her back.

Then they both heard an alarm buzzing.

"D'OH!" they both shouted in unison.

* * *

Dudley wakes up in his bed. He turns to his alarm clock and turns it off.

He looks down and see that he haves a major hard on.

"Damn!" he started. "That was a wonderful dream!"

Then Peg busts in.

"Hey, Dudley." she started. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Mom! Shut up!" Dudley shouted. "I need to take a shower first! A cold shower!"

Peg understood what he meant by this and nods.

"I understand, dear." she started. "You was having your special dreams about you and your flying cat friend; _Christina_."

"Her name is Kitty, mom!" Dudley corrected.

"Whatever." Peg said. "Anyways, come down for breakfast before your older brother; Charlie eats all of it."

"Why don't you actually cook more food?" Dudley suggested as he gets out of his racecar bed and covered up his morning wood with a blanket.

Peg rolls her eyes and closes Dudley's door.

Dudley goes to his bathroom and turned on the cold water in his shower. He takes off his shirt and hops into the shower and started washing himself.

After Dudley gets done with his shower and doing his other morning routine. He comes down to the dining room table, where there was another white dog at the table.

The other white dog looked exactly like Dudley; except he was older. He had a thin pencil mustache. He was wearing a black bowling shirt with dark blue vertical stripes and dark blue jeans.

"Hey, morning lil bro!" the dog greeted as Dudley sits at the table. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Charlie!" Dudley said. "How was your date last night?"

"She was pretty good, man!" Charlie said as he gets some fried ham and bacon. "She can hold her liquor down pretty good, man!"

"That's nice!" Dudley said as he gets some bacon and cheese omelet.

"So, how's your sexy partner; Kitty?" Charlie asks. "Is she still fine and everything?"

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Have you knocked her boots yet?" Charlie asks.

Peg slams down her utensils on the table.

"This is not appropriate table conversation!" she bitched. "Talk about something else!"

Charlie rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong talking about sex, mom?" he asks. "We all are adults here."

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he eats some more bacon. "What's wrong about our conversation? We were only talking about Kitty. And she's my friend and partner."

"It's not polite!" Peg bitched. "And good doggies don't talk about sex."

"Whatever!" Charlie said as he finishes up. "Anyways, thanks for the breakfast ma! Time for me to go to work! See ya!"

Then he stands up and turns to Dudley.

"Need a ride to TUFF?" he asks.

Dudley finishes up his breakfast.

"Sure, man!" he said as he grabs his blaster.

Then both brothers leave Peg's house, but not before Peg shouted out to them.

"Make sure, you be careful out there, Dudley!" she shouted. "I still not know why you still work there with _Christina_ anyways, when you could have a job at Burger Emperor!"

"SHUT UP, MOM!" Dudley hollers as he gets into Charlie's black sports car.

Charlie then speeds off to the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF headquarters.**

Dudley had punched in and was working at his computer at his cubical.

Then a tan cat with a white hairband in her black hair and green eyes walks up to him. She was wearing a black jumpsuit, white gloves, white sweater underneath, and white high heeled boots.

"Morning, Dudley." she greeted as she sits down in the cubical next to him.

Dudley turns to her.

"Morning, Kitty!" he said with a wide smile on his face. "How are you doing today!?"

"I'm great, Dudley!" Kitty said. "You look really happy today!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

Kitty thinks and then she smiles slyly.

"Did you have a sexy dream about a girl last night?" she asks slyly in a teasing voice.

"NO!" Dudley shouted defensively. "I didn't! I just had a great breakfast that's all, Kitty!"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Dudley." Kitty said in a teasing voice.

Nothing else was said on the subject and the two partners went on with their workday.

**Later on.**

It was almost 1:30 in the afternoon. Some of the TUFF agents were on their lunch break. This would include Dudley & Kitty too.

Dudley couldn't stop thinking about his dream.

"Oh damn!" he mutters to himself. "What a wonderful dream!"

Then Eric the water delivery guy walks in with two containers full of water. He sees Kitty sitting at the table eating her lunch. He smiles and combs his hair right fast.

"Well, it's time for a water refill for a certain pretty Kitty!" he said as he took off the old empty water container off the water cooler and opens up the new water container. "Now to lift this heavy water container onto the water cooler with my sexy, handsome muscles!"

Dudley growls angrily, but not loud enough for Kitty or Eric to hear.

"I wanna break his fucking bones so damn bad!" he mutters angrily.

"Hey, Kitty. Do you know, that I own three sports cars?" Eric asks as he shoots a wide smile at Kitty.

"You do?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Eric said. "Two are for me. And the last one is for my significant other."

Then he winks at her and smiles at her.

Dudley gets inbetween Kitty & Eric.

"Ahem!" he said as he looks Eric evilly in the eye. "Excuse me, Kitty. But I would like to give the water delivery guy some advice on how to properly put a container of water onto the water cooler."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said as she stood up. "I'll just leave you two alone."

Then she walks off.

Dudley watches her leave then he turns his attention back to Eric.

"You better back off of Kitty or you're gonna get your ass kicked!" he said evilly in an evil tone.

Eric rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"And you're gonna kick my ass, right?" he asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah! That's right!" Dudley said. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Eric stares at Dudley as Dudley stares back at him.

"I'm not scared of you, little man." Eric said in a calm but irritated tone. "I'll wipe up the floor with you!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Dudley said. "I'll beat the living shit out of you!"

They keep staring at each other, until Dudley blinked.

"HA! YOU BLINKED!" Eric exclaims. "I'M THE WINNER! OH YEAH!"

Dudley then grabs him by the hair and throws him into the TUFF combat training room. Eric lands onto the hard floor with a 'thud'. Dudley stands over him growling.

"Now to beat that ass!" he shouted as he balled up his fists.

Then he pounces onto Eric and started beating the hell out of him as Eric responds to this by beating or trying to beat up Dudley.

"Take this for beating up my wonderful, handsome face!" Eric sniffs as he throws a punch into Dudley's face.

"OW! You are fucking punk!" Dudley shouted as he delivers several brutal Puppy Punches into Eric again. "TAKE THAT!"

Eric then holds his fists and starts lowering it down.

"I don't think so, dog!" he sniffs. "I've been hitting the gym and it's time to really hurt you!"

Then he flips Dudley over his shoulder and throws him down to the floor. Then he commences on beating Dudley up to a pulp with Dudley fighting back.

Kitty then walks in and the two fighting and gasps loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" she shouted.

The fighting stops as Kitty walks over to them. Eric sets Dudley down and tries to straighten him up.

"Hello, Kitty." Eric said with a nervous smile on his face. "Your partner and I were just having a friendly conversation! Yeah!"

"Oh really?" Kitty asks suspiciously as she raises an eyebrow. "What were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about guy stuff, Kitty." Eric lied.

Kitty closes her eyes and then nods.

"I believe you, Eric." she said. "I believe you."

"You do?" Eric asks.

"Yes." Kitty said.

Eric smiles evilly at Dudley as he stands up and straightens himself up.

"Thanks, Kitty!" he said as he straightens up his hair. "So, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Kitty Katswell!"

Then with his chest poking out, Eric walks away feeling victorious. Dudley stumbles up and dusts himself off. He turns to Kitty.

"Kitty. I wasn't the one, who started that fight." Dudley started. "It was Eric. He started the fight!"

Kitty turns to him and puts a hand onto his shoulder.

"I know, Dudley." she said.

"You do?" Dudley asks.

Kitty nods.

"Yeah." she started. "I knew it was him, who started the whole fighting all along. I just said that I believed him to make him feel better."

"Oh!" Dudley said. "I see. Honesty, Kitty. What the hell do you see in him? He's a over inflated pretty boy, who delivers water jugs to businesses. I'm sure, that you can't live off of those puny paychecks that he gets."

Kitty then started thinking about what Dudley had told her.

"You know, Dudley. You're right!" she admitted. "I think, it's because I'm so desperate for a guy that I fell over heels for Eric."

Dudley then turns to her.

"I know, it's not any of my business." he started. "But have you ever had sex, Kitty?"

"Well, yeah, Dudley." Kitty replies. "But me having sex is rare, because I'm so focused on my career right now. And I'm too busy and all that shit. Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Wait. Did you just call me; Kit-Kat, Dudley?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "It's just my nickname for you. I hope, I didn't offend you by calling you that."

"No." Kitty said. "In the matter of fact. I like it! It sounds cute."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said and then he starts thinking. "I'm about to take a shot in the dark here, but do you want to go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dudley?" Kitty asks as she smiles a little bit.

"Well, yeah." Dudley said. "But as friends."

"Sorry, but I can't." started Kitty. "I'm busy helping my mom preparing several weddings for tomorrow. She is a wedding planner and she needs help since her assistant is out with a cold. How about Friday night? I'm free and available then."

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "It's a date!"

"By the way, Dudley." continues Kitty. "Since you asked me about my sex life. I think, it's fair that I ask you about yours."

"Okay?" Dudley asks. "Okay, Kitty. Shoot!"

"Did you lose your virginity yet?" Kitty asks.

"Uh, I think I heard the Chief calling me!" Dudley said as he runs out of the combat training room.

Kitty thinks about something.

"Can it be possible, that Dudley Puppy, TUFF's new master & owner of a huge stack of porn magazines in his room is a virgin!?" she asks outloud. "Well, if he is. Then it is my job to make him loose his virginity to the right girl! And it also looks like, I might be the right girl that he's gonna lose it too!"

Then she walks back to her cubical.

Dudley was in Keswick's lab talking to Keswick.

"Keswick! I need your help!" yells Dudley.

Keswick puts down an invention he was working on and turns to him.

"What's your problem Agent P-P-P-Puppy?" he asks. "I'm glad to help and solve w-w-whatever problem you have!"

"Okay." Dudley said and he took a breath. "Keswick. I need to learn how to fuck a woman. You see, I'm still a virgin and I need to know how to do it right, without hurting Kitty, I mean hurting this woman. Can you help me?"

Keswick just stares at him.

"You know, Agent P-P-Puppy. I'm technically still a v-v-v-virgin too." he said.

"Really?" Dudley asks as he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah!" Keswick said. "I still have a f-f-f-fear of g-g-g-girls!"

Then the TUFF secretary Tammy walks by.

"Hi, Keswick!" she said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Keswick hollers and runs off. He jumps into a chute. "AHHHHHHHH! THIS STILL ISN'T THE LAUNDRY CHUTE!"

Dudley turns to Tammy.

"Hey, Tammy. Guess what I found out about ole Keswick!?" he asks her.

"What?" Tammy asks.

"Keswick masturbates to a dirty gym sock!" Dudley laughs.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!" Tammy laughs loudly. "That is the stupidest thing that I ever heard!"

"Yeah!" Dudley laughs as he turns to her. "Tammy. I'm going out on a friend date with a girl. Should I bring her something nice like flowers or something like that?"

"Is she a good friend of yours?" asks Tammy.

Dudley nods.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Well then." Tammy started. "You need to get her some candy & a rose."

"Really?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Tammy replies. "That implies that you care about her."

"Okay, then!" Dudley said. "Should I have sex with her?"

"That's up to you." Tammy said. "And if she's up to it."

"Okay then, Tammy!" Dudley said. "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome, Agent Puppy!" Tammy said. "I'm glad, that I can help."

Then she walks away.

"Good!" Dudley said. "Now, I need to get Kitty some candy and a rose! After the workday is over with."

Then he goes back to his cubical for the rest of the work day.


	2. Friday Date Night

**_Partners & Lovers_**

Friday Date Night

It was now Friday. It was a wonderful morning as there was a slight breeze blowing through the trees as the sun was starting to rise up into the sky. Birds were starting to sing. Pretty soon the city's citizens will wake up, have breakfast and go to work or school.

It shows Peg's house now and it cuts to Dudley's room. Dudley was in his racecar bed, fast asleep.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said in his sleep. "I really like that, Kitty!"

* * *

It then shows Kitty & Dudley lying on some beach towels at a beach. Kitty was in her skimpy dark green bikini top & black bikini bottoms. Dudley was in his black swim trunks. Kitty was feeding Dudley some bacon.

"Do you like that, Dudley baby?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"Hell yeah, Kitty!" Dudley said as he ate the bacon. "I am really enjoying this!"

"Good!" Kitty said. "Afterwards. You can feed me some grapes!"

"Cool!" Dudley said as Kitty feeds him some more bacon. "I'm really gonna enjoy doing that to you!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I know you will, Duds baby." she said sexually.

Soon, Dudley was finished eating the bacon.

"Okay, Kit-Kat. It's my turn!" he said.

"Goody!" Kitty said as she lies down on her towel.

Dudley takes some grapes that she had and plucked some off. He puts a grape to Kitty's face and Kitty eats it.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" she said in a sexy tone.

"I'm glad that you love it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he feeds her some more grapes.

"Mmmmmm!" said Kitty as she eats the grapes.

Dudley then lies down above Kitty on the towel and continues feeding her the grapes.

"This sure is a good spot!" Dudley thought to himself.

"I want some more grapes please, Dudley baby." Kitty said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he gets some more grapes. "Service is my middle name!"

He feeds her some more grapes.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually.

Dudley looks down to see her breasts bounced as she eats the grapes.

"Oh fuck!" Dudley thought to himself. "Kitty's breasts are so big & sexy! Looks like, they're ready to bust out of her bikini top!"

"Mmmmm! I feel so uncomfortable." Kitty started. "I think, I need to take something off to make me feel comfortable."

Then she reaches for her green bikini top and takes it off. Her huge breasts were out in the open and Dudley's jaw drops.

"Ahhhhhhh! That feels so much better!" Kitty said in a sexy tone. "I'm a lot more comfortable now! More grapes, Dudleykins please?"

"Okay!" Dudley said as he pulls off some more grapes, but he accidently falls ontop of her breasts and quickly jumps up. "I'm sorry, Kit-Kat! I didn't mean to fall on you and touch you on your big, sexy breasts there."

Kitty smiles as she sees him blushing.

"That's okay, Duds baby!" she said in a sexy tone. "It felt kind of good."

"Really now?" Dudley asks as he smiles. "How would you feel, if I do this?"

Then he grabs Kitty's breasts and starts massaging and playing with them.

Kitty throws her head back and moans in pleasure.

"Mmmmm! That feels good, Duds baby!" she said in a sexy tone.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he keeps massaging her breasts.

In response to this. Kitty starts rubbing on Dudley's groin.

"I bet, you're gonna enjoy this!" she said in a sexy tone.

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah! This feels good!" he said as he rubs her breasts and feeds her grapes at the same time.

Kitty smiles amorously as she sees Dudley's member get erected in his black trunks.

"I see my man is getting excited in his trunks!" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley moans in pleasure. "I feel like, I'm about to burst out of my trunks!"

"Well then." Kitty started in a sexy tone. "Looks like I'm the girl, who's gonna have to let him out.

She then pulls down Dudley's black swim trunks, exposing his erected member.

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said amoursly. "He's really hard! What would happen, if I stroke him? Let's find out!"

Then she grabs his erection and starts stroking it. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yeah!" he moans happily as he continues massaging Kitty's breasts. "This feels so damn good!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this, Duds!" Kitty said as she strokes faster and harder now. "I bet, you're gonna love this even more!"

Then she licks the tip of Dudley's cock with her raspy tongue.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" Kitty said sexually.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said as he tugs on her breasts. "I want to fuck you so motherfucking bad, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty laughs amoursly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Big boy?" she asks as she winks at him. "Go ahead and fuck me hard!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he lets go of Kitty's big sexy breasts and went towards her black bikini bottoms and started taking them off.

Soon, she was completely naked.

"Wow!" Dudley said mesmerized. "Just...wow!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Do you like what you see, Dudleykins?" she asks sexually.

Dudley nods quickly.

"Great!" Kitty said sexually as she lays down on her back and opens her legs wide, exposing her womanhood. "Take me, Dudley! TAKE ME HARD! MAKE ME SCREAM!"

"OKAY!" Dudley exclaims happily as he came over to Kitty. He inserts his erection into her pussy and starts pounding into her hard & fast. "AHHHHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING TIGHT & WET!"

"AHHHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING HARD & BIG!" Kitty exclaims sexually.

Dudley thrusts in & out of her faster as he grabs her huge breasts and started massaging them again. Firmer & harder this time.

"Mmmmmm! These breasts feel so good in my hands!" Dudley said as he massaged the sexy breasts.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually. "Oh, Dudley!"

"Oh, Kitty!" Dudley said as he thrusts & pounds into her harder. "This feels so fucking good!"

"Ahhhh! Yeah!" Kitty said erotically.

Dudley pounds in & out of her faster.

"Ahhhhhhh! Kitty!" Dudley exclaims. "You're so hot & sexy!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Dudley!" Kitty exclaims. "You're so hot, strong, & handsome!"

"Thank you, Kitty!" Dudley said as he pounds into her harder & faster. "AHHHHHHH! FUCK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty exclaims loudly & sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Dudley exclaims. "So, Kitty. Do you want it!? Do you want my seed!?"

He pounds into her at quick lightning speed.

"HUH!? DO YA!?" he asks.

"YES! YES, DUDLEY I WANT IT!" Kitty exclaims loudly & sexually as Dudley thrusts his member in and out of her fast & hard.

Then she wraps her tail around her lovers' waist.

"PLEEEEEEASSSEEE!?" Kitty purrs sexually. "PURRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY, KIT-KAT!" Dudley hollers as he pounds into his girlfriend at extremely fast pace. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers erotically.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he releases his seed deep into Kitty's insides.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically as she releases her sex juices onto Dudley's member.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley sighs happily as he finishes cumming. "That felt so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitty sighs happily as she finishes cumming too. "It sure did feel good, Dudley baby! I love you!"

Then she gives him a kiss on the lips. Then the alarm clock goes off.

* * *

It cuts back to Dudley waking up in his bed.

"Whoa! That sure was a hot dream!" Dudley exclaims as he looks down at his covers and looks at his morning wood. "It was a really hot dream! Time to do my morning routine!"

Then he gets out of bed and went to his bathroom to prepare for his day.

Half an hour later. Dudley comes out of the shower and opens up his dresser and took out a clean black shirt. He looks at the calendar.

"Ah! Today's Friday!" Dudley exclaims. "That means, my date with Kit-Kat! I wonder, where we should go on our date?"

Then he puts on the clean black shirt and went down to the kitchen and gets his breakfast. Peg sets down a plate full of bacon, fried ham, and a bowl of Golden Bones cereal.

"Morning, Dudley." Peg said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, mom!" Dudley said as he looks around. "Hey. Where's Charlie?"

"He's at his luxury apartment." Peg said. "With a girl."

"Okay." Dudley said. "I understand."

Then he starts eating his breakfast.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" he said inbetween bites.

"Dudley!" Peg bitched. "What do good doggies always do at the table?"

Dudley rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Good doggies never talk with their mouths full." he said in a bored tone as he rolls his eyes. "Good doggies chew everything in their mouths and then say something."

"That's right, Dudley." Peg nagged. "Anyways, are you ready to play poker with the ladies tonight?"

Dudley takes a sip of his orange juice.

"Sorry, mom." he started. "But I have plans tonight."

"Oh really?" Peg asks as she raises an eyebrow. "What are they?"

"I'm going out on a date!" said Dudley excitedly.

"Who you're going out on a date with?" Peg asks. "I hope, it's not with the _Mizty_ girl!"

Dudley rolls his eyes.

"For the love of god, mom!" he started. "Her name's Kitty! And yes. I am going out with her tonight!"

Peg gasps.

"Come on, Dudley. Why couldn't you go out with that nice _Pamela_ girl from the bank?" she asks. "At least, she's a dog and she can take care of you!"

Dudley rolls his eyes.

"Her name is Becky, mom." he said. "And she's too crazy for me! She's totally obsessed with me! If I go out with her, I might wake up and find a knife stabbed in my heart! I don't want that to happen!"

Then he looks at the clock. It was time for him to go to work.

"Anyways. It's time for me to go to work, mom!" Dudley said as he finishes up.

"Be careful, Dudley!" Peg bitched. "Make sure, _Mizty_ takes care of you out there!"

Dudley then grabs his wallet as well as his badge and blaster.

"It's Kitty, mom!" he corrected.

"Whatever." Peg said.

Then Dudley gets on his motorcycle and speeds off towards the candy store.

* * *

**At TUFF.**

Kitty was sitting at her cubicle working on her computer. She looks at the date on her computer.

"Ahhhhh! Today's Friday! That means, that Dudley's gonna take me out on a date tonight!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna take his virginity too! This is gonna kick ass!"

Then Dudley walks up to his cubical.

"Morning, Kit-Kat!" he said in a cheerful voice.

Kitty turns to him.

"Morning, Dudley!" she said with a wide smile on her face. "How are you today, sweetie?"

"I'm great, Kit-Kat!" Dudley started before he stopped. "Wait a minute. Did you call me 'sweetie'?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I did. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No." Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Are you excited about our date tonight!?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley said. "This is going to kick ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "I hope today will go fast!"

"I hope so too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I hope so too!"

Then Keswick walks up to them.

"M-M-Morning you two!" he greeted. "How are you t-t-two doing today?"

"We're doing great, Keswick!" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said.

Keswick looks at Dudley and then he looks back at Kitty.

"Kitty. Can I talk to you in p-p-private?" he asks.

"Sure, Keswick." Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "Excuse us, Dudley."

Then she & Keswick went to a nearby room and started talking as Alfred Hitchcock's theme started playing.

"So, what do you want, Keswick?" Kitty asks.

"Word's been going a-a-a-around that you're going to take away Agent Puppy's v-v-v-virginity." Keswick started. "Is that true?"

Kitty then smiles.

"Yes, Keswick." she started. "I am planning on taking Dudley's virginity."

"Are you gonna take it t-t-tonight?" Keswick asks with wonder in his voice.

Kitty rolls her eyes with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't know." she started. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on the mood I'm feeling!"

"Hopefully, you're f-f-feeling in a good mood, Kitty!" Keswick said. "Maybe losing his v-v-virginity to you will make him smarter!"

"Yeah. Hopefully." Kitty said as the Chief's monitor comes down next to them.

"I agree with you there, Keswick!" the Chief butted in. "I don't mean to butt in, but if Agent Puppy haves sex with Agent Katswell, then Agent Katswell will be more pleasant & fun to be around with!"

Kitty gasps angrily.

"Hey! I am fun to be around with!" she sniffs. "It's just impossible to be fun with you, because you're so damn tiny and old!"

"I h-h-have to agree with Agent K-Katswell there, sir!" Keswick said. "If we try to have fun with you. You will get s-s-squished by us! Kitty's very fun to be a-a-around with! It's just, she doesn't want do anything that you want to do. W-W-What's so fun about drinking and making fun of people that's t-t-taller than you anyways?"

The Chief scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"It's fun!" he sniffs getting back to topic. "Anyways, if Agent Katswell haves sex with Agent Puppy. Then Agent Puppy will probably be smarter and will be able to take orders from us and pays attention to us more!"

Both Keswick & Kitty laughs uncontrollably.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! The only p-person he will listen to is K-K-Kitty!" Keswick said.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Yeah!" Kitty laughs. "He would only listen to..."

Then she slows down her laughing and starts to think about it.

"Yeah. If I take his virginity and give him a wonderful night from the date and the sex, then he'll be able to listen to me because I am giving him the sex!" Kitty said. "Yeah!"

Then she turns to Keswick.

"That's a pretty clever idea, Keswick!" she said. "It's so clever, that I can kiss you."

She looks at Keswick and Keswick was starting to sweat and get very nervous.

"Well, I can." Kitty started. "But I don't think Keswick would like that. So, I'm gonna shake his hand instead!"

Keswick releases a big sigh of relief and he takes Kitty's hand and shakes it.

"Thanks, Agent K-Kitty!" he said. "I'm glad I can be of help! And I'm glad that you didn't k-k-k-k-kiss me!"

"Anytime, Keswick!" Kitty said as she lets go of Keswick's hand. "Now if you please excuse me, Chief. I need to go back to my cubical and work!"

She slaps the Chief's monitor out of the way and went back to her & Dudley's cubical.

"Aw dammit!" the Chief sniffs. "I was hoping to see Keswick scream like a girl when Agent Katswell kisses him. Fuck!"

"Well, that's too damn bad for y-y-your ass!" Keswick laughs. "Now, I have to return to my l-l-lab!"

Then he slaps the Chief's monitor out of the way and went back to his lab.

"Hey! Don't everybody be slapping my monitor!" the Chief shouted angrily.

Kitty returns to her cubical as Dudley turns to her.

"So, what did you and Keswick talked about, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"He just wanted to know, when was the next pay day!" Kitty lied. "And I told him."

"Ah!" Dudley said. "I understand, Kit-Kat!"

Then he turns back to his computer monitor and starts thinking about the sexy dream of Kitty he had last night.

"I wonder, if I should tell her about the sexy dreams I've been having about her?" Dudley thought to himself.

He keeps thinking about this, until he comes up with a conclusion.

"Okay! I'm gonna tell her about having sexy dreams about her!" Dudley thought to himself. "I'm gonna do it!"

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Kitty." Dudley said.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes, Dudley?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

Dudley then takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Kitty." he started. "I have been having BRAAAGGGHH!"

"What?" Kitty asks as she looks at him weird.

"I been having sexxxxxyy!" Dudley said weirdly again.

"Are you feeling okay, Dudley?" Kitty asks. "You're acting weird. Weirder than usual."

"Wanna play charades?" Dudley asks.

"Yes!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I love charades! I'm a five time winner of charades in my family!"

"Great!" Dudley said. "Let's do this!"

So Kitty turns her full attention to him now and Dudley starts pointing at her.

"Me?" Kitty asks.

Dudley nods his head no and he points to himself.

"You?" Kitty asks.

Dudley nods his head again and points to his eye.

"I?" Kitty asks.

Dudley smiles and nods rapidly.

"I!" Kitty said.

Dudley smiles and nods. But just then the alarm goes off. The Chief's voice was head on the PA.

"Agents Katswell & Puppy come to my office this instant!" he shouted.

"C'mon Dudley." Kitty said as she stood up. "Let's go see, what's happening now!"

Dudley let out a sigh of relief and follows her to the Chief's office.

The duo sits down in the chairs in the Chief's office.

The Chief turns to them.

"Agents. I have just received an intel." he said.

"What is it this time, Chief?" Kitty asks. "Is a fuckface fucking around!?"

"Ha! That was funny, Kitty!" Dudley laughs.

"Anyways." the Chief said as he rolls his eyes. "Snaptrap is stealing car keys so people won't be able to drive anywhere."

"What's wrong with that, Chief?" Dudley asks. "If he does that, then that will mean there will be less pollution in the city and people would have to walk or take trains and buses."

Then Dudley thinks and he gets on his knees.

"Buses are so cruel!" he cries loudly.

"Uh, I'm gonna talk to Agent Katswell now." the Chief said as he turns his attention to Kitty. "So anyways, Agent Katswell. I want you both to stop Snaptrap, before he steals all of the keys from everyone and he'll have any key to any car to steal when we're chasing his ass!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face as she grabs Dudley by the shirt collar. "Let's go, Dudley!"

Then carrying Dudley, she runs off to the TUFF moblie.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the city.**

Snaptrap had a blaster and was holding against a person's head.

"Gimme your car keys or perish!" he shouted as he rolls his eyes crazily.

"Okay! Here!" the person shouted as they gave Snaptrap the car keys. "Just don't kill me!"

"Kill you?" Snaptrap asks stupidly. "I would never do a thing like that. I would only zap you and make fun of you."

Ollie, Larry, & Francisco rolled their eyes.

"I say, what a blooming punk!" Ollie said.

"He's a fucking loser!" Francisco said boredly.

"I hate the fuck!" Larry sniffs. "I think, he haves 'Little boy syndrome' downstairs. Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Then Ollie & Francisco started laughing loudly too.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

Snaptrap looks at them all pissed off.

"Hey! Shut up!" he shouted. "I heard all three of you talking about me!"

"Whatever." Francisco, Ollie, & Larry said. "It's not like, you're gonna do anything threatening."

Before Snaptrap can respond to that. Kitty & Dudley pulls up in the TUFF moblie. They jump out and aim their guns at them.

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted with a finger on the trigger. "You're not gonna steal any keys from anyone today or ever!"

"Ditto!" Dudley added.

Snaptrap ignores her and turns to the rest of his men.

"C'mon guys! Let's split!" he said.

"Typical." Dudley said. "Not willing to stay and fight with us. I am ashamed of you Snaptrap. No wonder, your family hates you. You always run off and hide."

Snaptrap stops in his track and growls angrily.

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean!?" he asks.

"It means, that you're a punk-ass loser!" Dudley said with a smirk on his face.

Snaptrap growls angrily as the rest of DOOM laughs at his embarrassment.

"You're just saying all that shit, because you're trying to look macho in front of your girlfriend here!" he sniffs.

"Oooh!" DOOM replies.

Dudley blushes from what Snaptrap had said. He then turns to the rest of DOOM.

"Hey, fellas! Agent Puppy is in love with Agent Katswell!" Snaptrap laughs loudly as he rolls his eyes crazily.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Puppy love!" Francisco laughs.

"Now, that's the funniest shit I have ever heard!" Larry laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Dudley starts growling angrily now as DOOM started teasing, singing, & laughing loudly now.

"Agent Puppy & Agent Katswell sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang loudly.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he was getting embarrassed in front of his future girlfriend and possible future wife. "SHUT UP!"

"First come love. Then come marriage!" DOOM continues to sing.

"I'M WARNING YOU, FUCKS!" Dudley shouted as he was turning red in anger.

"Then comes Agent Puppy with a baby carriage!" DOOM finished. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

Dudley then growls angrily and pounces onto the DOOM assholes. He starts attacking them like a rabid dog. He starts tearing, biting, & beating the living hell out of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DOOM hollers as Dudley mauls them.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he continues to mauls the hell out of them as bits of them flew pass Kitty.

Kitty smiles slyly & hums a little tune as she looks at her claws as Dudley does this. DOOM gets away from Dudley's grip and runs up to Kitty. They were all tattered & bleeding.

"Please, Agent Katswell. Angel of Mercy!" they started. "Take us to jail! Get us away from that crazy dog! PLEASE!?"

Kitty closes her eyes & smiles.

"Okay." she said as she reaches into her pocket and takes out a tennis ball. "Oh, Dudley!"

She throws the ball towards Dudley's direction. The ball bounces pass Dudley. Dudley sees it and goes after it.

"BALL!" he shouted with glee. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

He goes after it. The tennis balls bounces into the TUFF moblie and Dudley goes after it. Kitty turns to DOOM and cuffs them all.

"You're all under arrest for being stupid!" Kitty said.

"Whew!" DOOM breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Agent Katswell! Thank you!"

Then Kitty throws the DOOM assholes into the TUFF jail truck and the jail trucks speeds off towards the jail. Kitty then gets into the TUFF moblie and starts it up. She drives back to the headquarters with Dudley.

**Back at the headquarters.**

Kitty & Dudley were back at their cubicals. Dudley was pouting from what happen between Snaptrap and his stupid asshole lackeys. Kitty then turns to him and starts talking to him.

"Dudley. What did Snaptrap mean, that I was your girlfriend?" she asks him.

Dudley looks away, so Kitty couldn't see his blushing face.

"C'mon, Dudley." Kitty continues. "Talk to me."

Dudley continues not to say anything. Kitty then starts thinking with an evil smile on her face.

"Well then." she started. "If you won't talk to me, then I would have to take matters into my own hands!"

Then she goes over to him and starts tickling Dudley on his belly.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Kitty said in a teasing voice.

"Ha!Ha! Stop it, Kitty!" Dudley said as he chuckles a bit.

"Oh, I don't think so, Dudley." Kitty started as she continues tickling him. "The tickle monster is here! And she gonna continue tickling you, until you talk to her!"

She keeps tickling Dudley, thus making Dudley laugh even louder.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Dudley laughs loudly. "KITTY! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

Then he starts kicking his leg up in the air as he laughs. Kitty notices this and smiles.

"Looks like, my victim is enjoying his tickle torture!" she said in a teasing sing-song voice as she continues to tickle him on his tummy.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Dudley laughs real loudly now as he kicks his leg in the air. "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

Dudley's loud laughter have gotten everyone else's attention and they were looking at Kitty tickle her partner. Some of them started to laugh at this scene too.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Kitty said.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" laughs Dudley loudly. "I can't breathe! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Kitty asks in a teasing tone.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! NO!" Dudley laughs.

"Well then." Kitty started. "Looks like, I'm gonna have to step it up then!"

Then she puts a hand underneath his shirt and starts tickling his abs.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OKAY! OKAY!" Dudley shouted. "I'VE BEEN HAVING SEXY DREAMS ABOUT YOU, KITTY!"

Everyone in the headquarters gasps as Kitty stops tickling him.

"You've been having sexy dreams about me, Dudley?" she asks.

Dudley stops laughing and was catching his breath. He closes his eyes and turns to his partner.

"Yes, Kitty." he started as he grabs Kitty by the jacket. "It's true! I have been having really sexy dreams about you! I'm sorry, but I can't help it! You're really attractive & sexy! I know you're crazy in love with that Eric dude, but I have to tell you my real true feelings about you! Kitty Katswell. I love you!"

Then Dudley starts crying as Kitty looks down at him as everyone gasps.

"HA! I kn-kn-knew it all along!" Keswick shouted.

Dudley then looks up at Kitty.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I'll understand, if you don't want anything to do with me." he said in a sad tone. "I will understand."

Kitty then puts her hands onto Dudley's hands and lowers them.

"Dudley." she said.

Dudley looks up at her.

"Y-Y-Yes, Kitty?" he asks.

"That's real sweet of you." Kitty started. "I knew, that you loved me. I just knew that one of these days that you'll reveal your real true feelings for me, instead of ignoring me and treating me like shit."

Dudley starts to smile as Kitty picks him up off of the floor.

"I love you too, Dudley!" Kitty said.

Dudley smiles widely as everyone whoos.

"Yeah! That's great, Kit-Kat!" he said as he hugs Kitty.

Kitty then hugs him back.

"It sure is, Dudley!" she said in a happy voice.

Everyone applaudes for them as the Chief hops onto Kitty's head.

"Well, this turns out very nice for the both of you!" the Chief said.

Kitty then took the Chief off of her head and sets him down on a table.

"What did you want, Chief?" she asks him.

"I just want to congratulate you both for stopping Snaptrap & DOOM from stealing everyone's car keys!" the Chief said with a smile on his face as he took out two medals and two small pieces of paper.

"Oh!" Kitty said with a smile on her face as the Chief puts the medals around her and Dudley's necks. "Neat! Thanks, Chief!"

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "Thanks, Chief!"

Then he looks at the two pieces of paper.

"What's those?"

"These are you paychecks, Agent Puppy." the Chief said as he give both partners their paychecks. "Now, you both can take the rest of the day off!"

"Really, Chief?" Kitty asks. "You're not pulling on my tail or anything stupid like that are ya?"

"No, Agent Katswell." the Chief said.

"ARE YA!?" Kitty asks with red eyes.

"No!" the Chief said in a scared voice.

"Good." Kitty said in a calmer tone as she turns to Dudley. "Hey, Duds. Let's go to that lame-ass Eric and make fun of him, that he'll can never have me and tell him, that you're my new man!"

"Cool, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Let's go!"

Then they both went to the water cooler where Eric was putting in a new water container.

"Hey, Eric!" Kitty called out.

Eric turns to her.

"Oh! Hey, Kitty." he started with a smug smile on his face. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." Kitty replies with a smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"What?" Eric asks.

"I've got a boyfriend." Kitty said as she grabs Dudley. "And here he is!"

"Yep! That's right, dude." Dudley started with a smug smile on his face. "I've got the girl you want! HA! So that means, I win and you lose! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Eric growls as he turns to Kitty.

"But Kitty. Why him?" he asks her.

"Because, he's sweet & funny." Kitty started. "And he also expressed his true feelings for me, before you did!"

Eric puts his head down.

"Not to fret, Eric." Kitty started. "I know, someone who likes you."

Eric smiles.

"Really, Kitty?" he asks. "Who is it?"

Then Agent Jumbo walks up to him.

"Hey there, babycakes!" she said as she blows kisses at him.

Eric turns green and vomits in a nearby trash bin.

Kitty turns to Dudley and smiles.

"So, Duds. How about I'll pick you up at your house at seven tonight?" she asks.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna be ready with bells on!"

Kitty laughs.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Okay, Dudley." she said. "I'll see you then!"

Then she walks off to punch out for the week.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said as he fist pumps. "Time to punch out of this fucking bitch!"

Then he went to punch out for the week also and went back home to relax for his date.

* * *

**Back at Peg's house.**

Dudley walks in.

"Ahhhhh! Time to relax, before my date!" he said as he goes over to the couch. "Thank god, mom's not here to start her bullshit with me. Now, to lose my mind into some mindless daytime tv!"

Then he turns the tv to some boring Maury-like talk show.

Hours had passed by. Dudley was now getting ready for his date with Kitty as he just walked out of his bathroom and was deciding on what to wear.

"Mmmm? What should I wear for my date with Kitty?" Dudley asks. "Should I wear shorts, pants, or just wear a shirt?"

He maded up his decision.

"I'm gonna wear some pants!" Dudley said as he took out a pair of dark blue jeans. "I probably need to put on some underwear too!"

He took out a pair of red boxers too.

"Now to get dressed!" Dudley said.

Then he gets dressed. Soon, Dudley was dressed and he went to the living room to wait for Kitty. Peg was setting up for her Friday night ladies' night poker. She turns to him.

"You look nice, Dudley." she said.

"Thanks, mom." Dudley said.

"So, when is _Mizty_ gonna come and pick you up?" Peg asks.

"Her name's Kitty, mom." Dudley corrected.

"Whatever." Peg said. "Anyways, when is she coming to pick you up?"

"She's gonna be here soon, mom." Dudley replies.

"Oh. Okay." Peg started. "Make sure, _Christina_ take care of you tonight."

"Don't worry mom." Dudley started. "She will! Now, if you please excuse me. I'll be waiting on the porch to wait for Kitty."

Then he grabs his jacket and wait on the porch for Kitty.

While waiting for Kitty. Charlie pulls up in the driveway and jumps out.

"Hey, little bro!" he greeted. "What are you doing dressed up nicely?"

"I'm going out on a date with Kitty, bro!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Ha! That's my little bro!" Charlie said as he laughs. "You may need something for your date tonight!"

Then he took out a small packet and tosses it to him.

"What is this, bro?" Dudley asks.

Charlie laughs.

"It's a condom." he said. "You may need this just in case if you, you know? Get lucky tonight."

"Okay, bro!" Dudley said as he puts the condom into his pocket. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, lil bro!" Charlie said as Kitty pulls up in the driveway in the TUFF moblie.

"Excuse me, bro." started Dudley as he sees Kitty walking up to the porch. "My girl is here!"

Kitty walks up wearing a red shirt with a black vest. Black jeans, which stopped at her calves. White socks and black Nikes with small red trim and red laces. She was also wearing soft pink lipstick.

"Hey, Dudley!" she greeted. "Are you ready for our date?"

"I sure am, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face.

"So, where do you wanna go, Dudley?" Kitty asks.

"How about we go to Ray's Stuffed Pizzas?" Dudley suggested.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty started. "Then we can go see a movie!"

"Great!" Dudley said as he stood up. "Let's go!"

Then they both walked to the TUFF moblie and get into it. Then they drove off to Ray's Stuffed Pizzas.

* * *

**At Ray's Stuffed Pizzas.**

Kitty & Dudley had just got a seat. Dudley holds the seat out for Kitty.

"Ladies, first." he said.

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Oh. Thank you, Dudley." she said as she sits down. "How gentleman of you."

Dudley sits down in his chair.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat!" he said. "You're gonna love these stuffed pizzas!"

"Really, Dudley?" Kitty asks as she looks at the menu.

"Yeah!" started Dudley. "Their pizzas are to die for!"

Then the waiter walks up to them.

"Hello, welcome to Ray's Stuffed Pizzas." the waiter started. "I'm Ted. How can I be of service for you two tonight?"

Dudley looks at Kitty.

"Well, Kit-Kat." he started. "Ladies first."

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "I would like to order the pepperoni, ham, & bacon stuffed pizza with a small side salad and a lemon ice tea with extra lemon, please?"

"Okay." Ted said as he writes down Kitty's order and turns to Dudley. "And for you sir?"

"I would like to order three large meat lover's stuffed pizzas with a large Toilet Cola, please?" Dudley said.

"Alright, sir!" Ted said. "I'll get those orders in, right away!"

Then he walks away to the kitchen. Kitty turns to Dudley.

"This place is pretty nice, Dudley!" she said. "I wonder, how much does the food cost? I bet it costs a pretty dime!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he took out a credit card. "That's why, I stole the Chief's credit card! So, I can actually pay for all of this! Speaking of which, Kit-Kat. I have some candy & flowers for you!"

Then he takes out some roses and thirty chocolate bars.

"Here you go, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I hope you enjoy them!"

Kitty laughs and smiles.

"Thank you, Duds!" she said as she looks at all the chocolate bars that Dudley had gotten her. "These are my favorite chocolate bars too! You know me so well!"

Then she stops and looks at him.

"You didn't read my diary on my computer again, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't." Dudley started. "I just look onto your Headpage account and it had a photo of you enjoying a chocolate bar."

"Oh! I see." Kitty said as she blushes lightly.

"Is it true that you & Jack dated for a little bit?" Dudley asks.

Kitty sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Dudley." she started. "It's true."

"So, how was he?" Dudley asks. "Was he bigger than me?"

"Bigger than you? What are you talking..." Kitty started before she realized what Dudley meant. "Oh! No! No. He wasn't. Let's just say; he had a 'small carrot', which he couldn't please any woman with! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley laughs. "I can't wait to pull out that one on him, next time he does something stupid and we meet! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"So, what do you like to do on your personal time, Duds?" Kitty asks.

"You mean when I'm not at TUFF?" Dudley asks.

Kitty nods.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I like to play video games." started Dudley. "The Mario series is my personal favorite! I also like to play poker at my friend; Phil's house. I like to play football, fetch, and chasing meat trucks! Oh! I like to watch tv, depending whatever's good on!"

"That's nice, Duds!" Kitty said as Ted returns with their pizzas. "Ah! Here comes the pizzas!"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" exclaims Dudley happily as Ted set their pizzas and drinks in front of them.

"There you go!" Ted said. "Your pizzas & drinks! If you need anything, just holler!"

He walks away. Dudley turns to Kitty.

"Ready to eat, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Hell yeah, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she picks up a slice.

"Did you just call me; 'Dudleykins'?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." replies Kitty. "I hope, that I didn't offend you."

"I don't mind, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he grabs a slice of his pizza. "I like it!"

Kitty laughs as Dudley smiles at her.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Before we take a bite from our pizza slices." he started. "I want to try something romantic!"

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "What is it?"

Then Dudley grabs his slice of pizza and wraps his arm around Kitty's arm so his slice is at her mouth. Kitty gets what Dudley was trying to do and does the same thing he did.

"Ready?" Dudley asks.

"Sure am, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Then they took a bite from each other's slices.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" Kitty said as she chews. "That was pretty romantic, Duds!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he chews. "I've got that from some old movie, that my mom watched a couple of weeks ago."

"I think, I've seen that movie too!" said Kitty.

"That's good!" Dudley said as he started thinking. "What do you like to do, when you're not at TUFF, Kitty?"

"I like to cook culinary food." Kitty started. "I also like to play pool. Sparring boxing in the gym. Model for pictures. Tanning in the sun and make videos for my wetube account! I also like to play dodgeball, baseball, football, & basketball!"

"That's so cool, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "Are they powder-puff dodgeball, baseball, football, & basketball?"

"No." Kitty started. "I play the regular with the guys! And I also do some trash talking too! I may not look like it, Duds but I'm muscular and strong as hell!"

"Wow! That's pretty neat, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said in awe. "I'm pretty impressed!"

Kitty blushes a bit and laughs.

"Thanks, Duds baby!" she said as she eats her pizza. "I do try my best!"

The two partners continue talking with each other as they ate their dinner. Soon they were done with dinner now. Ted then walks up to the table now.

"Are you two doing okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said as they both burp in unison. "That was some delicious pizza!"

"Thanks!" Ted said. "Do you want some dessert or anything?"

"Well, I want a large lemon ice tea to go!" Kitty said. "That's all!"

"Okay." Ted said as he turns to Dudley. "And for you sir?"

"Nothing for me, thanks!" Dudley said.

Ted nods and smiles as he walks off to get Kitty's large lemon ice tea. He soon returns with a large to go cup.

"Here you go!" he said as he gives Kitty the cup. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Kitty said. "We're ready for the check now, Ted."

Then Ted took out the check book and gives it to her. Kitty looks at it and smiles.

"$155.95." she read. "That's reasonable."

Dudley took out the Chief's credit card.

"Here you go, my man!" he said as he gives Ted the credit card. "It's all on me!"

Ted smiles and take the credit card to charge. He soon returns.

"Alright, Mr. Dumbrowski. Here's your card." he said as he gives Dudley the credit card back. "I hope you two can dine here again soon!"

Dudley then turns to Kitty.

"So, Kitty. What are we gonna do next?"

"How about we take a walk in the park?" Kitty suggested. "It's a wonderful night for it.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he stood up and held the chair for Kitty as she stood up. "Let's go!"

Then they both walked out of Ray's Stuffed Pizzas and jumped into the TUFF moblie. Then they both speed off towards the park.

* * *

**At Petropolis River Park.**

Kitty & Dudley were walking through the park. The moon's natural light was shining down on them, making the atmosphere all romantic. The crickets was chirping a little and the wind was blowing a little bit. The street lamps was lighting the path.

"This is pretty nice, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yes it is, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she was eating one of her candy bars. "The park is so peaceful after dark. Especially since; TUFF and the mayor had gotten rid of the fucking troublemakers who maded it impossible to walk through here after dark."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And now everyone can walk through the park after dark!"

Then Kitty grabs Dudley's hand and holds it. Dudley looks down and started to sweat a little bit.

"Isn't this romantic?" Kitty asks to no one in particular.

Dudley stops sweating and smiles.

"It sure is, Kit-Kat!" he said as he looks at a park bench which was by the river. "There's a park bench by the river. Let's go sit down!"

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Then they both went over to the bench and sit down. The moon's light was reflecting off the river as the sounds of the river's waves flowed. Dudley then starts rubbing Kitty's hands.

"Mmmmm! Your hands feel so soft, Kit-Kat!" he said.

Kitty blushes a little bit.

"Thanks, Dudleykins." she said.

Dudley then looks at Kitty more closely. Kitty notices this.

"What?" she asks with a smile.

"The moon's light is bringing out your beauty, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "You look even more beautiful & sexier!"

Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, Dudleykins." she said as she looks at him. "And the moon light is making you a lot more handsome and buffer than usual!"

Dudley smiles.

"Thank you, Kit-Kat!" he said as he flexes his muscles. "You love this, don't ya? Skadoosh!"

"Oh yeah, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in a sexual tone. "I love it!"

"Care to feel on my muscles?" Dudley asks.

"Yes, please!?" Kitty exclaims.

Then she started feeling on Dudley's muscles. This leaves a tickling sensation on his muscles, which maded his giggle a bit.

"Do you like that?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said as he leans in closer to Kitty's face.

Kitty smiles at him. Both partners started to feel the love and hots for each other. They get closer & closer, until they were face to face. After five minutes staring at each other. Dudley & Kitty share a romantic and hot kiss.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as she kissed.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he kissed.

The kissing lasts for five minutes until the couple stopped to catch their breath. They look at each other. Kitty then smiles.

"Wow! You're quite a kisser, Dudleykins!" she said with a smile on her face.

Dudley blushes.

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." he said. "You're an awesome kisser too!"

Kitty blushes and smiles widely.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said.

Dudley then starts thinking about something.

"Kit-Kat. How about we make love?" he asks.

"Mmmm?" Kitty mutters to herself. "Okay, Duds baby!"

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "Where should we fuck at? Your place?"

"How about at a fancy hotel room?" Kitty suggested.

"Okay!" Dudley said.

Then the couple went back to the TUFF moblie and speed off to Hotel Costa Plente.

* * *

**At Hotel Costa Plente.**

Dudley carries Kitty into a nice hotel room. He sets her down on the queen sized bed.

"Mmmmm! Seems like a certain dog is ready for some hot loving!" Kitty mutters in a sexy tone.

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said as he started undressing down to his boxers. "I'm ready!"

"That's great, Dudley." Kitty said as she stands up. "Lemme get undressed too!"

Then she walks into the restroom to undress. Dudley gets into the bed now and lies down.

"Haaaaa!" he said. "This bed sure feels nice and comfy! I should stay here more often!"

"Oh, Dudley." said Kitty sexually.

Then Kitty stands in the restroom door in her sexy black lacey bra & panties. She also had some red lipstick on. She does a sexy pose.

"Whoa! Hot momma!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face as Kitty walks over to the bed.

"Really to do this, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks as she started to walk her fingers down on his muscular abs.

"Oh yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they both started kissing each other.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as she walks her fingers down towards Dudley's groin.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he french kisses her and walks his fingers on Kitty's slim figure.

Kitty finally reaches Dudley's groin and starts rubbing it.

"Mmmmm!" she mutters sexually.

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmm!" he said. "This feels so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it!" Kitty said sexually.

She continues to rub his groin until Dudley was hard & erected.

"Oh shit!" Dudley said as he looks down and realized that his member was stiff & hard.

"Looks like, your member is begging to be released from his prison." Kitty mutters sexually as Dudley rubs her sexy figure and big beautiful breasts. "Maybe I should release him from his prison!"

Then she takes off his red boxers and his member was exposed.

"Mmmmmm! Me likey!" Kitty said sexually as she touches Dudley's member and started stroking it.

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck!" Dudley said as he throws his head back. "This feels so fucking good!"

Kitty smiles as she strokes his member harder & faster. Dudley was trying his best to keep himself from releasing his load and he was breathing deeply.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he was enjoying his treatment of his doghood from his partner. "I am loving the hell out of this!"

"Good!" Kitty exclaims with a sexy smile on her face. "I hope, that you'll return the favor!"

"Your wish is my command, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he flips the both of them over, so that he's on top. "Time to see those sexy breasts!"

Then he starts to tug on Kitty's bra until it rips off. Kitty's 45D breasts were out in the open. Dudley's eyes went wide when he saw them.

"Oh my god!" Dudley exclaims. "You sure have some huge tits, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thanks, Duds baby!" she said. "Now, return the favor!"

Then with a smile, Dudley started massaging Kitty's sexy breasts. Doing this action made Kitty throw her head back and moans & purrs sexually.

"Mmmm! Purrrr!" she said. "This feels so fucking good, Duds baby!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues massaging Kitty's nipples.

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "I love this!"

Dudley keeps massaging Kitty's nipples for the next ten minutes until he stopped, much to Kitty's annoyance. He puts on the condom that Charlie had given him.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" he started. "I'm ready for you to take away my virginity!"

"Okay, Duds baby!" Kitty said. "Let's do this!"

Then she gets onto Dudley's erected member. Dudley moans.

"Ahhhh! You're so tight, Kit-Kat!" he grunted. "And wet! I like!"

"Mmmm! Thanks, Duds baby." Kitty said. "Now start thrusting into me hard & fast!"

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face.

Then he started thrusting and pounding into her hard & fast now.

"Oh, man! So tight!" Dudley said as he pounded into her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers sexually. "It's so fucking big & hard!"

Dudley keeps thrusting in & out of Kitty as he starts to massage her sexy breasts again.

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck!" Kitty mutters sexually as her partner continues to pound her womanhood.

"Ahhhhhhh! Shit!" Dudley mutters as he continues to thrust and pound Kitty as he also continues to massage her breasts.

They were making love at a slow pace.

"Oh, Kitty!" Dudley whispers as he tugs and thrusts.

"Oh, Dudley!" Kitty whispers sexually.

This slow love making pace continues for a half hour, until Dudley puts his mouth onto one of Kitty's tits and started to suck it. Kitty throws her head back and moans sexually.

"Mmmmmm! That feels good, Duds baby!" Kitty moans sexually.

"I'm glad that you like it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he went back to sucking on her tit.

Kitty then wraps her legs around Dudley's waist and started thrusting along with him in rhythm in the love making. She was going fast and hard. Dudley was surprised by this move she maded and decides to go along with it.

"Mmmmm! This feels so motherfucking good!" Kitty said erotically as she thrusts in rhythm.

Dudley throws his head back and moans.

"Oh, Kit-Kat! I am loving the hell out of this!" he said.

"Me too, Duds baby!" exclaims Kitty erotically. "Come on, Duds baby! Cum in me! Oooh! Right there!"

Then both lovers started going faster at the same pace now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I think, I'm gonna blow, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims as he thrusts in & out of her at a quick rhythm now.

"AHHHHHHHH! That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty shouted erotically as she thrusts her hips faster keeping up with Dudley. "I wanna feel it all inside me!"

"AHHHHHHHH! OKAY, KIT-KAT!" Dudley hollers as he pounded into her hard and fast now.

Then Dudley starts to feel his knot growing and his member twitched. He thrusts his knot deep into Kitty's pussy and he hits his climax and releases his seed deep into her insides.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he came.

Dudley shooting his seed into her, made Kitty go over the edge and hit her climax now too.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY! I'M CUMMING!" Kitty hollers erotically as she came all over Dudley's member. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Haaaaaaaaaa...oooh man..." Dudley sighs as he took deep breaths and his climax ended. "That felt...so fucking good..."

"Haaaaaaaaaa...oh my god..." Kitty said erotically as her climax ended too. "That felt so fucking great, Dudley. I love you..."

"I love you too, Kitty." Dudley said as he goes down to Kitty's face and kissed her in the lips.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she french kisses her new boyfriend.

"Mmmmmmm!" Dudley said as he kisses his new girlfriend.

The kissing lasts for fifthteen minutes, until they stopped to catch their breath. Kitty laughs sexually.

"Welcome to manhood, Dudley Puppy." she said amoursly as she walks her fingers down Dudley's six-packed abs.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he pulls out of her and took off his condom. "Do you want to eat this condom?"

Kitty looks at him.

"Uh, no thanks." she said. "I'm good."

"So, do you want to snuggle now, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Sure, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she starts snuggling him. "Mmmmmm! Purrrrrr!"

Dudley looks at her.

"Does my Kit-Kat like to snuggle me?" he asks as he scratches her ears.

"Mmmmmm! Yes, Dudleykins." Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"That's great!" Dudley said as he picks up the remote for the tv and scratches Kitty's ears. "Do you want to watch tv?"

"Sure, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "I think; 'The Cat Soul & Funk Fridays Late Show' is on."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Let's watch it!"

Then he turns the tv to the Urban Petropolis Network and they both watched the show, until they fell happily to sleep.

**_(A/N: I also had help on this chapter from DarkMadgeDragon. Thanks man!)_**


End file.
